Positive displacement sortation conveyors have a main conveying surface and pusher shoes that are generally used to displace articles laterally on the main conveying surface, such as when the articles are to be diverted upon one or more spur conveyor lines typically placed at an angle to the main conveying surface. Pusher shoes are selectively diverted by an actuator which operates upon a portion of the pusher shoe extending below the conveying surface. The actuator either diverts a pusher shoe to a diverting rail to divert that pusher shoe or allows the pusher shoe to continue to travel along a non-diverted path. A wedge-shaped component, sometimes referred to as a nose, may be positioned between the diverted path defined by the diverting rail and the non-diverted path to help guide the pusher shoe toward one path or the other.